Lying Down With Dogs
by IAmBatman4Eva
Summary: Olivia and Alex's new dog isn't planning on making their new lives easy.
1. No Research Needed

**Chapter 1**

Alex and Olivia laid in their king sized bed under the black and white checkered comforter Cragen had got them. They both hated it, but never really got up the nerve to get rid of it. It had been six months since the wedding and they had finally gotten adjusted to the two bedroom house that they had bought just after the engagement. It sat just outside of the city and was about an hour away from the precinct. It wasn't small it was cozy and the yard was gorgeous, both front and back.

"Are you hungry?" Olivia asked as she got out of bed and slipped her feet into her slippers.

"Depends on what you plan on cooking?" Alex replied as she rubbed her eyes and began to sit up.

"I was thinking a diner, it is our day off and I did plan a few things." Olivia said through a smile that could brighten a room.

"What might those plans be?" Alex asked as she got up and stood in front of Olivia.

"I can't tell you or it won't be a surprise." said Olivia.

"I promise I'll act surprised, just tell me." Alex whined as she gazed into Olivia's eyes.

Alex knew that was all it was going to take; because Olivia melted whenever Alex looked into her like that, it was almost like Alex was looking into Olivia's soul.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Olivia tried to say in a huff but only managed to laugh through it.

"I was thinking about going to an animal shelter with you and me picking out a dog, you know, as a before we decide to have kids sort of thing."

Alex smiled and jumped onto Olivia and wrapped her legs around her body, nearly knocking Olivia over, but she regained her balance.

"That's a great idea, but we don't need practice because we're going to be great parents." Alex said through a smile.

"Practice makes perfect." Olivia responded as she delicately kissed Alex's lips.

"I love you." Alex said as she replied to the kiss that she had just received.

A goofy smile stretched across Olivia's face. "I love you too, but can you get off me, you weigh like 300 pounds."

Alex rolled her eyes and chuckled before releasing the grip of her legs, and stepping onto the carpet.

"I'm going to go call the animal shelter and let them know that were on the way, they have some dogs picked out that we might like them, so go get dressed and we'll head out." Olivia said as she smack Alex's ass telling her to get a move on.

Alex got the message and headed down the hall and into their bedroom to get dressed.

Olivia and Alex climbed into the red Altima that sat in the driveway. As Olivia drove closer to the Humane Society, Alex started to smile and giggle.

Olivia smiled. "What are you laughing about over there?"

"I'm just excited. We're married and now we're really starting a family. You don't know how long I've wanted this."

Olivia and Alex smiled at the thought of being parents. They had the room in their hearts and their house, but now that they right around the corner from a new chapter, right around the corner to a "child," everything seemed like it was meant to be.


	2. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 2**

"You must be Olivia and Alex." Said the lady behind the counter as she stood up and extended her hand. "I'm Brittany and there are some dogs in the back waiting for you."

Both women shook Brittany's hand and followed her into the back to a room with six dogs inside. Only one of the dogs was barking, while the others focused on the toys that were lying all over the floor. The lady opened the door and motioned for Olivia and Alex to go in; and they were met by the only dog that wasn't interested in the toys.

"I like him he strays away from the crowd, he's independent and I want him." Alex said and then bent down to pet the dog. He licked her face with his slobbery tongue and barked in approval.

"He kisses like Liv too, he's definitely a keeper.

Olivia laughed and got onto one knee to meet their new "son."

"What kind of dog is he?" Olivia asked Brittany as she stood up and watched Alex interact with him.

"Sam is a bullmastiff mix and he's about 1 ½ so he still has some growing to do and he has lots of energy." Said the Brittany

"Liv will just have to start jogging." Alex chuckled as she winked at Olivia before getting licked right in her mouth by Sam.

Olivia laughed and realized that this dog was a perfect match.

"I think he's already made us his owners, and he looks ready to head home." Said Olivia

"Alright Sam it is. I'll go grab the paperwork so you guys can head home and begin your new adventure." Said the Brittany

Olivia and Alex signed all the paperwork and headed out to the car and began to get situated, Sam refused to stay in the back, and so before they had even gotten buckled up, there was 100 pounds of dog lying on Olivia's lap soaking her jeans in slobber and drool.

"We need to go to the pet store." Alex said as she took a right turn out of the parking lot.

"I'll stay in the car and you can run in and buy a collar and leash so Sam can come inside with us." Olivia said as she scratched behind Sam's ear causing his tail to wag, generating a loud thud on the door.

"I don't think he realizes how big he is." Alex chuckled as she parked in the Petco parking lot. Alex gave Olivia a kiss and Sam a scratch behind the ear before heading into the store. Sam didn't realize what was going on so he began to whine and scratch on the door.

"Where's momma going Sam? Is she getting you stuff for being a good boy?" said Olivia in a high pitched baby voice, which made Sam's head tilt to the side and tail wag in both confusion and excitement. After five minutes Alex came back with a white collar, blue harness, and a black leash.

"You two ready?" Alex asked as she clipped the leash to Sam's collar.

"We were born ready." Olivia replied as she got out of the car.

With Olivia's hand in one hand and the leash in the other, Alex lead Sam and Olivia into Petco to get the things they'll need to begin their new lives as both parent and child.

Olivia drove them all home and grabbed the bags while Alex got Sam out of the car.

"Come on Sammy!" Alex exclaimed as she opened the door.

Sam jumped out and began sniffing around his new yard before marking the pine tree in front, and digging in the flower bed.

"Sam! Stop! Alex yelled as she ran toward him and grabbed his leash, and led him into the house. First day home and he already needs a bath Alex thought, this is going to be harder than expected.

"I'll give him a bath." Olivia said as she put the bags on the table. "I know you have some paperwork to catch up on."

"Babe you're the best." Alex said and then smiled at the sight of her wife taking their son to the bathroom to give him a bath. This might not be easy she thought, but she was so happy to have a family like this one.


	3. Could This Be Hell

**Chapter 3**

After the bath Sam explored the house while Olivia folded clothes in the bedroom and Alex did her paperwork at the kitchen table. Sam arrived in the master bedroom and noticed the clothes in the basket on the floor; he proceeded to grab a pair of Olivia's underwear and trotted out of the room and down the hall with his prize. Alex looked up just as Sam is heading into the living room and noticed the blue laced panties hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey Liv, I think you might want to come in here." Alex managed to get out before going into a laughing fit.

"What?!" Olivia asked as she walked into the kitchen to analyze the situation that was making Alex laugh so hard.

"Sam...Underwear...Mouth." Alex managed to get out in between laughs.

"What?!" Olivia asked again.

Alex pointed toward the living room

By the time Olivia figured out what was going on and went into living room, Alex was dying of laughter and Sam was on the couch chewing on his new favorite toy.

"Sam, drop it. Be a good boy and drop it." Olivia said in her lowest calmest voice as she crept closer trying not to scare him away.

Sam looked up for a second only to look back down and get back to the task at hand. Really? Olivia thought, of all the things that could happen on the first day why this? She finally creeped over and grabbed what of the underwear isn't in Sam's mouth, and of course Sam thought it was a game and tug of war begins. After 10 minutes of tugging and growling, Alex finally walked in with treats and some toys.

"It's…about….damn…time." Olivia managed to get out between each tug from Sam.

"Sam! Sammy! Look what I have." Alex said while squeaking a toy.

As if by magic Sam dropped the underwear and walked on the couch, over to the other side where Alex was standing.

"That's a good boy." Alex said as she gave Sam the toy.

"Doesn't that taste better than those gross panties?" she asked Sam as she scratched under his chin.

"See Liv that's all it took."Alex snickered

"Shut up." Olivia huffed

"You've never complained about the way they've….."

"Olivia! Not in front of Sam." Alex said cutting Olivia off.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I have to go to the store to pick up invitations for the party we're having to welcome Sam and allow everyone to meet him." Olivia said on her way to the bathroom.

"Okay. Sam is distracted so I can finish my work." Alex replied as she sat down at the table.

"Bye." Olivia called on the way out of the door.

Sam only stayed distracted until the front door closed than chaos ensued. Sam began whining and barking and ran to the front door and began scratching at it, trying to reach his mom outside.

"Sammy! Come see what I have." Alex called from the dining room.

Reluctantly Sam comes into the dining room to see what Alex has now.

"Come here buddy." Alex said patting her knees.

Sam received a bone and proceeded into the master bedroom. Alex followed to see what he's going to do in there. Sam hopped onto the bed and began destroying his treat.

"Okay, stay there and be a good boy." Alex said with relief in her voice because she could finally get her work done.

Alex listened in on Sam every now and then to hear what she thought was Sam chewing on the bone, but she never got up to go check on him because she really had to get this paperwork done, before this weekend was over. Olivia came home after an hour and brought both party supplies, groceries, and some dog treats for Sam.

"Where's Sam?" Olivia asked after kissing Alex

"He's in the bedroom chewing on the bone we bought earlier." Alex responded as she clipped the last of the papers.

"Finally!" Alex exclaimed

"Are you done honey?" Olivia asked as she put the fruit into the bowl on the counter.

"Yes, I'm finally done." Alex exclaimed

"Good, now you can help me put this stuff away." Olivia said

After the groceries are put away Alex begins filling out the party invitations while Olivia puts down the toy bin for Sam's toys and puts all of them in there.

"Should I put his bed in our room or the living room?" Olivia asked

"He seems to like our bedroom; he's been in there for over an hour with that bone." Alex replied.

"Bedroom it is then." Olivia said through a smile as she headed into the bedroom.

Much to her surprise Sam wasn't chewing on his bone.

"Sam! No! Bad boy!" Olivia yelled.

Alex ran into the room to see what Olivia was yelling about.

"No! Sam! Why?" Alex yelled.

Sam stood on the bed wagging his tail with one of Alex's black heels in his mouth. It was way too far gone to repair. There was barely anything left of the bone and pillow stuffing was all over Sam and the carpet.

"Sam come! Come here right now." Alex growled as she grabbed Sam's harness and lead him off the bed and out to deck.

Alex walked back into the room and without any conversation they both cleaned up the mess, it took an hour and a half but they got everything cleaned and semi back to normal.

"Give him back!" Alex yelled.

"I can't stand him I want him…"

"Alex!" Olivia yelled cutting her off.

"I can't believe you, you're around criminals who kill and rape people every day and you can control them, but you can't control a dog, our dog?" Olivia continued.

"This is different Olivia, those criminals don't come home with me, they don't eat my shoes, they just don't." Alex said calming down.

"I know it's different for you and it's different for me too but we can get through this. Think about it, if our child is like this then we can think back, adjust a little, and fix the problem like we're going to do now." Olivia said sitting down on the bed next to Alex.

"Okay we'll do it, but first I need to buy new shoes." Alex laughed.

Olivia grabbed Alex and kissed her mouth and neck.

"I love you Alexandra Benson." Olivia said

"I think it'll best if we postpone the party." Olivia continued

"So do I." Alex replied


	4. Chapter Not A Chapter

_**I decided that instead of adding the party to this story, I'll make it one story with one or two chapters, so I can include all the necessary characters instead of putting them all in this one for one quick thing. Sorry to anyone who wanted it here, I just think it'll be better by itself. I'm going to fast-forward a little but don't worry it'll all come together.  
**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I recommend stopping here and reading "Gone To The Dogs" before reading chapter 4, or you could be a rebel and just not read it, whatever you please. **_

_**~Pauline :)**_


	5. Alex's Idea

**Chapter 4**

It had been about 6 months since the adoption, and Sam at gained about 50 pounds. His days of being called a puppy were way behind him now. He was pretty much a full grown bull mastiff, which seemed to be the breed that stuck out most in him. He now didn't need to jump up to get things off the coffee table, and getting two paws on the kitchen counters wasn't even a challenge anymore. Life had gotten easier in the past months and everyone was happy because it had.

"Dinner is almost done." Olivia said as she took the bread out the oven.

"It smells amazing in here Liv." Alex said as she let Sam inside.

"I figured it was a lasagna kind of night." Olivia said through a grin.

"Great choice babe, I bet it'll taste amazing." Alex replied as she got a dog treat from out of the jar on the fridge.

"Sam, sit!" Alex requested

Sam sat and then received his reward.

"You're such a good boy!" Alex sang

"You're going to ruin his appetite Alex!" Olivia stated

"Nothing can ruin our big boy's appetite; he's a lean mean eating machine." Alex laughed

"Speaking of appetite, it's just about time to feed Sam." Alex said as she grabbed a can of dog food from out of the fridge.

"I got him a new bowl that won't allow him to scarf down all of his food, and he'll be a lot quieter too." Alex continued as she grabbed the new bowl from the bag on the stool.

"It doesn't look any different other than those grooves in the middle." Olivia said with confusion in her voice.

"That makes all the difference." Alex assured her.

Alex emptied the contents of the can into the bowl and packed it between each of the grooves. Sam jumped up on the counter trying to get whatever it was Alex had. Alex couldn't resist his big brown eyes; she took a small amount of the food into her hand and gave it to Sam.

"Now that you've tasted it, get down." Alex requested

Sam got down and Alex placed his bowl on the floor. Like usual Sam immediately began eating as soon as the bowl hit the floor, but unlike other days he was eating slower and wasn't choking on his food.

"Baby, you're a genius!" Olivia exclaimed

"Don't give me credit." Alex laughed

"It was Martha Stewart!" Alex continued

Olivia and Alex sat down at the dining room table, and enjoyed Olivia's amazing lasagna. Sam laid nearby waiting for one of them to drop or throw something his way. When they were just about done Olivia called Sam over and gave him two pieces of bread and the rest of her lasagna.

"You really are a spoiled dog, aren't you?" Olivia said as she scratched under Sam's chin.

Sam wagged his tail as if to say "oh yeah I am."

"Sammy! Do you want to go play before we go to bed?" Alex asked as she took the leftovers to the fridge.

Sam barked in approval and began scratching and whining at the backdoor.

Olivia let him outside and followed him off of the deck and into the yard. On her way out of the house Alex grabbed a tennis ball. Alex threw the ball and Sam brought it back, Alex gave Olivia the ball, and Olivia threw it but this time Sam took it to the farthest end of the yard and began ripping it apart. Alex and Olivia realized that the game was over and they walked up the deck stairs and leaned against the railing on the deck, and watched Sam for a little while.

"Maybe he needs a sister." Said Alex after a few minutes

Olivia didn't even bother to look at Alex

"You must be out of your mind." Olivia said after a few seconds of trying to understand what made Alex say that.

"I'm serious." Alex replied

"You may be serious but it's not going to happen." Olivia said with aggravation in her voice

"Don't get that way." Alex said lifting Olivia chin and looking into her eyes

"I can get anyway that I want to get." Olivia snapped as she jerked her head away and stormed inside of the house.

"Goddamn it!" Alex yelled

"Sam come now!" Alex barked

Sam heard the anger in her voice, so he dropped the tennis ball and ran straight into the house, jumped onto the couch and laid down. Alex walked into the master bedroom, grabbed her pillow and a blanket, and headed into the spare bedroom and slammed the door.


	6. She Didn't Listen

**Chapter 5**

"Are you ready for work?" Alex asked as she put the top on her coffee cup

"Yes I'm ready for work." Olivia snapped

"Well are you going to get in the car?" Alex said beginning to get frustrated

"No." Olivia snapped

"Why?" Alex said with confusion and anger in her voice

"I called Stabler and he's coming to pick me up, he'll be here any minute." Olivia snapped

"Fine! Don't get in the car with me I honestly don't give a damn!" Alex shot back

Just as Olivia was about to tell Alex where she could shove the car, Elliot walked in. Alex stormed into the master bedroom and slammed the door.

"What did I miss?" Elliot asked as he scratched under Sam's chin

Olivia just grabbed her jacket and went to the car. Elliot followed behind closing the front door not knowing what else to do. Alex came out of the master bedroom, grabbed her keys, and went to work alone. Everyone at the precinct knew something was up as soon as Olivia walked in without Alex. Alex and Olivia were the nauseating couple that everyone loved to hate, because they were always together.

"Where's Alex?" Fin asked

"Don't know, don't care." Olivia replied

Elliot motioned for Fin from across the precinct. Fin saw Elliot and walked over to him. Elliot explained what he saw when he went to pick Olivia up, Fin understood why Olivia was in a bad mood, and was going to make sure he steered clear for the rest of the day. Alex walked in a few minutes later.

"Look who decided to come to work." Olivia snickered as Alex walked by

"Look who decided to keep the stick up her ass." Alex shot back

"Don't start with me!" Alex continued

"I'll start with however I….."

"Hey! Break it up you two!" Cragen barked cutting Olivia off

"In my office both of you!"

"I don't know what your problem, and right now I don't give a damn, you're at work so pretend like you have common sense and act professional." Cragen ordered

"If I have to so much as look at either of you for the rest of the day you're going home, and you'll stay there until get some common sense. Do you understand me?" Cragen continued

"Yes." Olivia and Alex said in unison

"Okay. Now get back to work." Cragen ordered

For the rest of the day Olivia and Alex steered clear of each other. At the end of the day, Melinda drove Olivia home. Alex left the precinct but didn't go home right away.

"Hey Alex! It's been a while hasn't it?" said Brittany

"It's been a few months." Alex replied

"Where's Olivia?" Brittany asked

"She's at home with Sam." Alex replied

"How's Sam doing." Brittany asked

"He's actually doing great." Alex said

"That's great! So what brings you here?" Brittany asked

"I came to get Sammy a sister to play with." Alex replied

"Alrighty! We have a few sweet girls ready to be adopted." Brittany said with a smile

"Alright, I'll follow you." Alex said


	7. Family Meeting

**Chapter 7**

For a week Olivia refused to talk to Alex, acknowledge the new dog, or stay at the house for longer than half an hour. Alex thought it was funny at first, but their whole relationship was based on communication and trust, she knew that eventually Olivia was going to blow and she didn't want to be alone when that happened. Alex called a family meeting. Elliot brought Kathy, Kathleen, the twins, and Eli over. The kids were there to take the dogs out of the house for the duration of the "intervention." Melinda and Kathy were the brains, Cragen, Fin, and Elliot the bronze, and Munch and Casey the comforters. Nobody was really sure when Olivia was going to come in but they were ready when she did.

"What the hell is going on?!" Olivia shouted as soon as she walked in the door and saw everyone sitting at the dining room table.

"Kids I think you guys should head out." Elliot said

When they left Fin stood by the back door just in case someone tried to leave before everything was worked out.

"We're all here because we've all noticed that the two of you are having issues." Said Melinda

"The only one with issues in this house is Alex." Growled Olivia

Before Alex could tell Olivia what she was, Kathy cut her off.

"What has Alex done that has caused an issue Olivia? Kathy asked

While Olivia talked Novak keep her hand on Alex's thigh, to comfort her and to keep her from saying anything while Olivia was speaking. When Olivia was done Casey let go and Munch did the same thing to Olivia while Alex talked. When everything was out on the table the tension in the air wasn't as thick as it was when Olivia walked in.

"Okay now that we know what the problem is, how are we going to fix it?" asked Kathy

"I personally think that someone should apologize for adopting a dog without their wife's permission." Said Melinda

Everyone looked at Alex and waited. Alex got up from the table and walked over to Olivia.

"Olivia Benson I'm sorry for adopting a dog without your consent, yelling at you, and laughing at you when you were angry." Alex said in a sincere and honest voice

Melinda gave Olivia the look of "well now it's your turn."

"Alexandra Benson I'm sorry for avoiding you, laughing at you, and not riding with you to work. Olivia said in a gentle voice.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss already." Fin blurted out

Alex lifted Olivia's head and softly kissed Olivia's lips, Olivia embraced Alex and their kissed deepened.

"Wait. What are we going to do with Lola? Asked Alex as she pulled away

"Since she's been here Sam has been acting worse than he has ever acted, the other day he even peed in the house." Alex continued

"Well, if Fin is okay with it we'll adopt her." Melinda said through a smile

"If it'll make you happy then okay." Said Fin

"Alright! We'll go down to the animal shelter tomorrow and make it official!" exclaimed Alex.


	8. A Day At The Park

**Chapter 7**

Thursday afternoon since nothing was going on at the station Olivia, Alex, Elliot, Melinda, and Fin decided it would be good day to go to central park. Olivia went to the house and picked up Sam, while Elliot got Eli and Kathy, Melinda and Fin got the blanket, and Alex got snacks, juice, and sunscreen.

"Are you ready to go play with Eli, Sam?" Olivia asked as she clipped his leash to his harness

Sam barked and jumped out of the car as soon as Olivia moved out of the way. They walked through the park until they saw everyone sitting on a blanket. As soon as Sam saw Eli he began tugging relentlessly.

"Sam heel!" Olivia demanded as she tried to regain control

Sam continued to pull Olivia with all of his strength. Olivia held on and tried to restrain Sam as much as possible as they got closer to Eli. She was scared that Sam was going to knock Eli down, but when they were a few feet away Sam stopped pulling and allowed Elli to approach him, Eli pet Sam's head and then Sam began licking his face, which made him scream with laughter. Olivia relaxed and joined the others on the blanket.

"How's life with Lola?" Alex asked as she applied sunscreen to Olivia's arms

"She's really relaxed and loves to cuddle with Fin." Melinda gushed

"I don't cuddle Melinda." Fin tried to said in a tough voice

Melinda chuckled and then leaned over and kissed her tough guy.

"Eli, are you hungry?" Alex asked when Eli came and sat down on the blanket.

Eli nodded and Alex handed him animal crackers and a juice box. While Eli ate Sam laid across both Alex and Olivia and drooled all over Olivia pants.

"Hey Liv, you have a little something on your pants." Alex chuckled

Olivia just rolled her eyes and stroked Sam. Eli tried to give Sam one of his animal crackers, but Sam wanted to chew on Olivia's belt. Olivia didn't bother to scold him, because she needed a new belt anyways, and as long as Sam was staying still, she honestly didn't care what he was doing.

"Mommy I have to go, bad." Eli whined

"Okay let's go to the potty." Kathy said as she got up.

"Mind if I join you?" Melinda asked

"The more the merrier." Kathy laughed

While they were away Olivia and Alex kissed and snuggled and giggled together, even though Sam was making it hard for them to move. While Elliot and Fin arm wrestled.

"You cheated." Elliot protested

"You used your other arm." Elliot continued

"Don't be such a sore loser." Fin laughed

"Keep it up and I'll make you sore." Elliot joked

"Boys!" Kathy interrupted

"Keep it up and you won't get any of the ice cream." She joked

"Only good boys get ice cream." Melinda said as she opened Eli's

They all started laughing. Melinda and Kathy handed out the ice cream along with spoons and napkins. Sam refused to move off of Olivia lap so he ate his on top of her pants and didn't bother to be neat about it. Since Sam had been added to the family, Olivia and Alex now knew that possessions were now just possessions that could be, and in some instances had to be replaced. They also knew that pillows were way better for chewing on than a stuffed animal, and table and chair legs somehow tasted better than any other chew toy or dog treat on the market.

They all relaxed until storm clouds began to form overhead.

"I guess this is our queue to go." Elliot joked

"Guess so." Alex said putting everything inside of the tote bag she brought.

Alex and Olivia slid Sam off of them, and picked up everything off of the blanket. Elliot and Fin helped Melinda, Kathy, Alex, and Olivia up. Alex and Fin then folded the blanket together, while Elliot grabbed Eli, Olivia grabbed Sam, Melinda grabbed the tote bag, and Kathy grabbed the trash. They starting walking to their cars and soon realize they had all managed to park near each other, without really planning it, or noticing it until it came time to leave.

"Daddy I want to go with Sam and Aunty Alex." Eli said when they reached the parking lot.

"You can go play over there for a little while, if that's okay with them." Elliot said

"No! I want to sleep there." Eli protested

"Eli you're a little too little to sleep away from home." Kathy said

Eli began to scream and cry.

"We really wouldn't mind having him over." Alex said over the screaming

"Yeah you guys could use a night without him and we could use some practice with him." Olivia agreed.

Alex went over and took Eli out of Elliot's arms.

"Do you want to come with us Eli?" Alex asked

Eli nodded

"Well you have to stop crying." Alex said

Eli wiped his face and looked at Elliot and Kathy.

"If you guys are really okay with having him over for the night, well then we're oaky with it too." Kathy said

"Yay!" Eli cried

Elliot took the car seat out of their car and stuck it in Olivia's Altima. Alex put Eli inside and buckled him. Olivia put Sam in the car who was thoroughly excited that his favorite play buddy was now in his car.

"We'll be over later to bring clothes and his favorite stuffed animals." Kathy said after she kissed Eli's forehead

Elliot kissed Eli and closed the door. Alex and Olivia got into the car, only to see Sam completely soaking Eli with his slobbery tongue.

"Easy Sammy, you'll have the whole night to slobber all over him." Alex laughed pushing Sam's head away and wiping Eli's face.

"We have to stop by the store to grab some stuff to make Eli feel at home." Olivia said as she pulled out of her parking spot.

"What are we going to get?" Alex asked

"New sheets for the bed in the guest bedroom, snacks, juice boxes, and a night light." Olivia said

"Okay, let's drop Sam off at home, and then the three of us will get ready for tonight." Alex said through a smile.


	9. Getting Ready For Eli

**Chapter 8**

After an hour long drive they finally made it back to the house. Alex took Sam into the house, who wasn't thrilled that he was being separated from his buddy. After putting Sam inside, Alex got back into the car and the three of them headed to the store.

"Aunty Olivia, I have to go potty." Eli said just as they pulled into the parking lot of Walmart.

"Alright sweetie, I'll take you while Aunty Alex gets a basket for us." Olivia said

Olivia unbuckled Eli and they both held his hands as they walked through the parking lot. When they reached the store Olivia took Eli to the bathroom, while Alex got a basket and then waited for them to come out.

"Do you want to ride in the basket Eli?" Alex asked

"No." Eli said

"Do you want to walk?" Alex asked

"No!" Eli said getting angry

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you getting upset?" Alex asked

Eli raised his arms up to Olivia, Olivia picked him up and he immediately smiled.

"Guess he wanted to be carried." Olivia laughed

Alex just rolled her eyes and they started going through the store. As they went through the store they took turns carrying Eli and pushing the basket. It took them about an hour and a half to get out of the store. They ended up getting a spider-man bedroom set, juice, animal crackers, a booster seat, sippy cups, a night light, candy, bubble bath, and a few kids' movies. They knew Eli was only staying for the night but they figured they'd have all of this stuff handy, just in case he wanted to sleep over again and so that they wouldn't have to buy it when they had their own child. When they got to the car, Alex put Eli in the car but Eli refused to get into his car seat.

"Eli, will you please get in your car seat so we can go?" Alex asked

"No!" Eli screamed

"Elliot Stabler Jr, there is no need for you to scream." Olivia said in a calm voice

"We'll all just sit here until you're ready to get into that car seat." Olivia continued

Eli began to cry and they sat in the parking lot for a few minutes, waiting for him to do what he was told, until Olivia came up with an idea. She went into one of the bags and grabbed the bag of gummy worms.

"Alex, you've been so good, do you want a gummy worm." Olivia asked

Alex figured out what was going on pretty quickly, and played along.

"Thank you Olivia. Why don't you take some gummy worms too since you are being so good." Alex said as she took a handful of gummy worms.

"I think I'll eat the rest of these gummy worms." Olivia said

"But Aunty I want a gummy worm!" Eli whined

"Only people who do what they're told get gummy worms." Olivia said

Eli climbed into his car seat and tried to buckle himself up. Olivia winked at Alex before buckling Eli and handing him four gummy worms.

Olivia pulled out of the parking lot, and they headed home. When they got there Elliot's car was in the driveway and the front door was open. Alex got Eli and Olivia went straight in the house to see why her front door was open; she walked in only to see Sam chewing on a tennis ball and Elliot and Kathy sitting on the couch.

"Some guard dog you are." Olivia said

"I wouldn't underestimate him Liv; he tackled me when I opened the door. Kathy had to coax him off of me with that tennis ball." Elliot said rubbing his neck

"Oh! I take that back Sam; you're good guard dog and a good boy!" Olivia said in a baby voice

Sam got up and jumped on Olivia and tried to lick her face.

"Down!" Olivia requested

Sam got off and Olivia bent down to allow him to lick her. He somehow managed to completely soak her face in only a few licks, but she didn't mind.

"I'll go grab the rest of the bags." Elliot said when he saw Alex walk in carrying Eli and two bags.

"So what are you and Elliot's plans for the night?" Olivia asked Kathy as she wiped her face with a paper towel.

"It's funny; somehow we got all of the kids out of the house on the same night." Kathy gushed

"A night to yourselves! You guys deserve it." Alex said as she put Eli down.

Elliot came back inside with the rest of the bags and stuck them on the kitchen counter. Alex took the bubble bath to the bathroom, and the bed set and nightlight to the guest bedroom. Olivia put the booster seat on one of the dining room chairs, Peter Pan in the dvd player, and the sippy cups in the sink to be washed. Alex gave Eli animal crackers, and he went and climbed up on the couch to watch the movie.

"Sam, come!" Eli called

Sam dropped the tennis ball and joined Eli on the couch.

"Looks like you guys are ready for the night." Elliot laughed

"We brought his pajamas, a change of clothes for tomorrow, and Boo the rhino." Kathy said

"They're in the guest bedroom." Kathy continued

"We're going to go; you guys look like you have everything under control." Elliot said

Elliot walked over and picked up Eli off of the couch.

"Be a good boy for your aunties." Elliot said before kissing Eli on the cheek, and giving him a hug.

Elliot gave Eli to Kathy

"I love you. Be good." Kathy said before hugging and kissing Eli

Kathy put Eli down and Eli went right back to the couch.

"Have a good time you too, but remember you don't need another kid." Alex joked as they walked out the door.


	10. Chapter Not A Chapter 2

The last four chapters of this story will be coming in the next few weeks. Chapter 9 should be up by tonight or tomorrow night. I'll be doing a sequel to this story. I don't want to give out too much information but, the title is "Baby Donald" and it'll be up around the first weeks of September. I hope you enjoy the last chapters.

~Pauline :o)


	11. Not The Easiest Night

**Chapter 9**

When Elliot and Kathy were gone, Olivia washed the sippy cups and Alex made up the guest bedroom. When they were done, they joined Eli on the couch.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Olivia asked as she tickled Eli

"I was thinking a pizza." Alex said

"Sounds good to me." Olivia said

"I'll go order it. Do you mind setting the table?" Alex asked

"No I don't. I'll feed Sam before they get here too." Olivia smiled

As soon as Sam heard the word food he immediately jumped off the couch, and followed Olivia into the kitchen. The doorbell rang just as Olivia was letting Sam outside after he had eaten; thank goodness the fence is high enough for Sam not to able to get over, because every time someone new came over, Sam made it his mission to greet them with a tackle and a soaking wet tongue.

"Sam, come in here and leave that poor man alone." Olivia laughed

Sam reluctantly came inside and they all sat down for dinner. Eli ate two pieces of pizza, and before he finished his third he decided to give the rest to Sam, who was happy to finish it.

"I guess you're done Eli." Alex laughed

"You must be ready for your bath." Alex continued

Alex carried Eli from the table to the couch so he could watch the last few minutes of Peter Pan, while she ran his bath water. Olivia let Sam out for the last time and while he was outside she cleared the table and started washing the dishes. A few minutes later Alex came out of the guest bedroom to let Sam inside.

"Hey Liv, uh did it rain at all?" Alex tried to say without laughing

"Yeah, it was raining while we were eating." Olivia said

"Why?" she asked as she turned around

"Oh, no reason." Alex said opening the back door

Sam came in and ran straight to Olivia and jumped on her, and covered her white tank top in mud.

"Alex!" Olivia yelled as she pushed Sam off of her.

"You're such a child sometimes." Olivia yelled as she walked down the hall and slammed the bedroom door.

"What's wrong with Aunty Liv?" Eli asked as he walked into the kitchen

"She didn't like my joke." Alex said

"Why don't you go watch Tarzan while I bathe Sam?" Alex said as she picked Eli up

"Okay!" Eli smiled

"Sam, stay!" Alex demanded

"I don't need to clean up anymore mess than necessary." She muttered

Alex put the movie in and Eli on the couch, then came back into the kitchen only to be covered in mud when Sam decided to shake. Alex shook her head, she knew it was her fault and this was karma getting back at her for being a jerk to Olivia. She grabbed a dog treat and headed down the hall and into the bathroom. Sam followed close behind and as soon he was in the bathroom, Alex closed the door.

"Here, take this while I run new bath water." Alex said handing Sam the treat

"Sam, get in the tub." Alex requested when the tub was ready.

Sam laid down in an effort to look as small as possible. Alex laughed and stood over Sam, and tried to figure out where to pick him up to get him in the tub. Olivia came out of the bedroom and couldn't help but stop and listen at the bathroom door, the sound of Alex screaming, Sam barking, and the repeated splashing were enough to make Olivia forgive Alex on the spot. Did that mean she was going to in there and help her, of course not.

"What are watching buddy?" Olivia asked as sat on the couch and put Eli on her lap

"Tarzan!" Eli exclaimed

"This is my favorite movie." Olivia smiled as she tickled Eli who began screaming with laughter

"Aunty! I'm trying to watch the movie!" Eli tried to protest

"Well I'm trying to tickle you." Olivia laughed

Just as Eli began to scream again Sam came running in surprisingly dry for someone who had just had a bath, Alex on the other hand came out completely drenched, her blonde hair stuck to her face and dripping water. Her shirt clung to her body, thank goodness she was wearing a bra or poor Eli would have seen his aunt's boobs.

"Alex! You look a little wet." Olivia snickered

Alex walked over to Olivia and shook her head. Eli laughed and wiped his face. Olivia put Eli on the couch and got up and kissed Alex.

"I love you." Olivia smiled

"I love you so much more." Alex beamed

"I doubt that." Olivia laughed

"We can decide that after you know who is in bed." Alex winked

Olivia got the idea and threw Eli over her shoulder and took him into the bathroom for his bath. When they were in the bathroom Alex changed and partially dried her hair, and then stood by the door petting Sam as she listened to Olivia quack and Eli laugh. They came out 20 minutes later, both were completely dry.

"We've brushed teeth, combed hair, and washed out ears. All that's left is the bedroom story." Olivia said

All four of them walked into the guest bedroom and sat on the bed, Eli in the middle, Olivia on the left, Alex on the right, and Sam at the end of the bed watching the door. When the story was done, Alex and Olivia kissed both of Eli's cheeks and got up.

"Come on Sam!" Olivia said patting her legs when she got to the door

"We love you Eli." Alex and Olivia said in unison

Alex turned off the light and cracked the door then followed Olivia into the living room to clean up. When they were done, Olivia checked to make sure the doors were unlocked and Alex went straight to the bedroom.

"Are you coming in the room Sam?" Olivia asked

Sam laid down in front of the guest bedroom.

"Alright you make sure he's safe." Olivia smiled as she pet Sam's head

"Goodnight buddy."

By the time Olivia got into the room Alex was in bed and was halfway asleep, she smiled and got into bed. Alex rested her head on Olivia chest and fell asleep. Olivia laid there and thought about how it might be when she and Alex actually have kids, if it was anything like today, yeah it would be hard sometimes but in the long run it would all be worth it.


	12. Donor Dad

**Chapter 10**

** "**Wake up! Aunty Livia! Aunty Alex!" Eli yelled as he jumped on their bed.

It took a minute for Olivia to realize it wasn't a dream. The most action she gets on a usual morning was Sam barking three or four times, and then giving up.

"Alex! Alexandra!" Olivia griped as she slapped Alex's arm.

"Slap me one more time!" Alex groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

Alex got up, put on her slippers, threw Eli over her shoulder, and headed down the hall to the kitchen. Olivia laid in bed a little while longer completely shocked that Alex was able to do what she just did. Most times she complained about how heavy grocery bags were.

"You better be out of that bed in 10 seconds!" Alex yelled from the kitchen

Olivia laughed and obeyed the order.

"What are we making for breakfast baby?" Olivia asked as she came into the kitchen

"I was thinking fruit salad and waffles." Alex said as she grabbed Olivia's hips and pulled her into her.

Olivia smiled and kissed Alex.

"I love you!" Alex smiled

"I love you too." Olivia beamed as she kissed Alex again

"We have to get breakfast ready! "Olivia tried to protest but Alex was pretty irresistible, her blonde hair resting wherever it pleased all over her face, and the shorts she was wearing just covered what needed to be covered.

Alex laughed and let go of Olivia after one more kiss.

"Eli, do you want to come help me and Aunty Olivia with breakfast?" Alex asked

"No! I want to watch Timmy Turner please." Eli said

Instead of arguing Alex turned on the television and turned it The Fairy Odd Parents.

"What time are Elliot and Kathy coming?" Alex asked as she took out the waffle mix.

"As of right now, they'll be here in 4 hours." Olivia said cutting up bananas

"Okay. We need to plan so that Eli will be full, clean, and happy before they get here. Alex said

"I'll wash dishes while you change Eli's clothes after breakfast." Olivia said

"I'll feed Sam after I'm done with that and you can go play with Eli if you want." Alex said putting some of the mix in the waffle maker.

"Sounds good to me!" Olivia smiled as she stirred the yogurt in the fruit

"I'm going to go set the table." Olivia said picking up the bowl

When breakfast was over Alex took Eli to the bathroom to shower and change him. Olivia washed dishes and even though Alex said she would, Olivia fed and let Sam out before Alex and Eli got out of the bathroom. When she was done Olivia went into the bedroom to gather Eli's stuff and change her own clothes.

"I told you I would feed Sam." Alex said walking into the bedroom.

"I know but I really want to go for a walk around the block before Elliot and Kathy get here." Olivia said taking Eli's pajamas from Alex and putting them in his backpack.

"Alright! I'll take his bag and put it by the door and get Sam's harness, you go change." Alex smiled

Olivia kissed Alex and then went into the master bedroom and closed the door. She came out four minutes later in black capris and a pink tank top with her hair put into a ponytail.

"Babe you look hot." Alex smiled when she walked into the living room.

"Thank you." Olivia said

"You three ready?" She asked

"I have to go change really quickly. Would you mind helping Eli put his sneakers on?" Alex asked

"No, I have to put mine on anyways."

Olivia sat down on the floor and put Eli's shoes on, and then her own. When Alex came back she was wearing tan shorts and a blue v neck, her hair was in a messy ponytail with her bangs out swooped to the side.

"Shall we go?" Alex asked

"Yes we shall!" Olivia laughed

"Come on Eli!" Alex said turning off the TV.

Olivia attached Sam's leash to his harness and they headed out. As soon as they got out Elliot and Kathy pulled up into the driveway.

"Mommy!" Eli exclaimed as he ran to the car.

"Hi sweetie!" Kathy said picking up Eli

"You two are an hour early." Olivia said trying not to sound upset that she couldn't take Eli and Sam to the park like she planned.

"We know we just knew you guys were going to end up going somewhere before we came to get Eli and we wanted to come." Elliot said

"How'd you know we were going somewhere?" Olivia asked acting as if she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Olivia how long have we known you?" Elliot asked giving her the look of "don't play dumb with us."

Olivia laughed because she knew that she was a creature of habit.

"We were just going to go for a walk around the block." Olivia said

"Sounds good to us, let's go!" Kathy smiled putting Eli down

They headed out of the driveway and down to the park two blocks away.

"How was last night?" Elliot asked

"It was actually really good." Alex smiled

"He slept by himself the entire night and said please and thank you." Olivia said

"Good job buddy!" Elliot said putting Eli on his shoulders.

They reached the park and Alex unhooked Sam's leash from his harness.

"Eli go play with Sam, okay?" Kathy said

"Yes mommy." Eli said

When he was gone the four of them sat down on a bench to talk.

"Last night was really great." Olivia smiled as she watched Eli and Sam play

"It makes me wish Alex and I got to do it every day." Olivia said as if she was going to cry

Alex put her hand on Olivia's thigh trying to comfort her.

"What are the doctors saying?" Kathy asked

"Her eggs are there and perfect and she's healthy, they just don't have a donor willing to give to a gay couple." Alex said

"What if I were to donate?" Elliot asked

Kathy smiled because she and Elliot had already had a conversation about it last night; they were just waiting for them to accept.

"Would you really do that?" Olivia as she started to cry

"Of course, you guys deserve a baby." Elliot assured them

"We're all just one big crazy family; we could always us another little person." Kathy smiled

Alex wiped Olivia's face.

"Baby, are you really ready to do this?" Alex asked looking straight into Olivia's eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes. We're both ready." Olivia said

"Just call me the donor Dad!" Elliot laughed


	13. Thanks for Reading :)

**I really** **appreciate anyone and everyone who has read or is reading this story. I'm really sorry for taking this long to finish the story but school is pretty ridiculous right now. Thank you so much for encouraging me and helping me to break out of my shell and do something I never thought I'd do. I can't tell you how much all of your reviews help me and excite me. I hope you continue to read my stories because I'm going to keep on writing them. **

**~Pauline :o) **

**P.S. The first chapter of "Baby Donald" will be up tonight I hope you enjoy! **


End file.
